The present invention relates to a power steering apparatus and a method for assembling a power steering apparatus.
One known type of a conventional power steering apparatus is a power steering apparatus including a torque sensor that detects an input torque provided from a driver to a steering shaft with use of a magnetic sensor. This torque sensor includes a permanent magnet, a pair of yokes, and a pair of magnetism collection rings. The permanent magnet and the pair of yokes rotate relatively to each other by a steering operation performed by the driver. The pair of magnetism collection rings guide and collect a magnetic flux generated between the pair of yokes when the permanent magnet and the pair of yokes rotate relatively to each other. The magnetic sensor detects a magnetic flux passing through between the pair of magnetism collection rings with use of a Hall element.
Japanese Patent Application Public Disclosure No. 2014-055909 discusses a torque sensor including a pair of yokes and a pair of magnetism collection rings disposed so as to overlap each other in an axial direction of a steering shaft, and a magnetic sensor disposed in a radially generated space between the pair of magnetism collection rings.